


Left Behind

by Wheezeee_Sloth



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst, Eventual Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Slow Build, free form, i hate mobile, not cannon, will add tags as necessary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezeee_Sloth/pseuds/Wheezeee_Sloth
Summary: What will I do without you?





	1. Prologue

Logan opened his eyes staring at the fuzzy shapes of the constellations painted upon his ceiling. He contemplated his dream, the same face smirking at him in his dreams once more. Eyes obscured by faded purple. Daring him to brush it away. He reaches out only for the image to leave him breathless. Soft brown eyes staring at him with love, then fear. Then sadness as tears escape them and they close for the last time. Logan holds his hand close to his heart, tears blurring his vision further. The cold ring on his left hand reminding him of what he’s lost. He sobs until slumber claims him again, so he can be with his love who left with no choice.


	2. 1

Logan stared blearily at the letter that fell from the items in his lap. He hesitantly picked it up, unfolding it with care. Tears already welling in his eyes.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
The hallway from the bus lane… do you remember? We’d been talking for a few weeks, catching each other’s eyes for months. You walked up to me in the crowded hallways and handed me a little folded piece of paper, eyes cast to the ground. I knew you were blushing, your ears were bright red. You rubbed the back of your neck, obviously searching for the words you had rehearsed. I saw you get even more nervous when I went to open it. You stumbled over your words, telling me to wait till you’d left, that you’d see me at lunch. I watched you drift away in the crowds before opening the note. It warmed my heart and made me smile. A little note that said check yes or no. It was one of the best moments of my life. I saw you later at lunch and said yes, you gave me that lopsided grin that I’d fall in love with.  
I remember the first time you kissed me. You were so hesitant about it until our lips locked. In those brief moments when we were testing the water. I would feel my heart flutter and pound. It amazed me that someone could make me feel. It was blissful. I don’t regret a single moment.  
Our first actual date didn’t happen until we were officially dating for a year and a half. We spent plenty of time together at school, both of us broke. We’d skip classes just to spend more time cradled in each other’s arms. It was warm. We went to the movies. It was a silly comedy that you chose. You chose it because you wanted me to laugh, you loved my laugh. I loved the way your eyes lit up whenever I’d hold your hand, or tell you how much I cared about you.  
I remember the first time you told me that you loved me, I remember my face feeling warm, I remember feeling a smile spread across my face as I told you I loved you too.  
I remember when you used to walk me too class, and the time that my classmate took a picture of us kissing. He deleted it after I asked him too, he respected me for whatever reason. But I remember seeing you in that picture, my arms wrapped around you, even though your eyes where closed, I could tell how happy you were to be there. I remember people asking me who was the “girl”. Of course, even with four inches in height on you, I still bent to your every whim. You had my heart.  
I remember the first time I spent the night with you, we’d both come of age, so we enjoyed each other’s embrace. I never told you what had happened mere months before that. I never told you that someone attacked me. I was so stricken with conflicting emotions. I wanted to give you everything I had. But I’d already lost the thing I wanted to give you most. I wish we had waited a bit longer before we dove into the sheets. I loved being with you. But my mind kept flipping between fear and love. I was so emotionally exhausted. But I made you happy. So I could deal with it.  
I remember you being concerned for me when we walked your dogs. I hadn’t told you that I had avoided you to recover from knee surgery. I was just so happy to be able to hold you again. I didn’t care about the toll I was putting on my body.  
I remember buying you an engagement band. A tungsten ring with silver etched into a black outer layer. The silver swirled like a dragon might through the clouds. I remember the happiness in your eyes when I proposed. You got a little upset because I beat you to it. I remember the simple rose gold band you gave me.  
I remember saving up money to get you a custom made ring. A black band with a golden interior, a simple sapphire as the center adornment, with smaller crystals to represent thorns. I was so happy when it came in the mail. It was perfect, just like you.  
I remember the day we got married. We went to the courthouse with our close friends and family and got married. You looked absolutely amazing in that tux. I remember the sparkle in your eye when I slid that ring onto your finger. I took your last name.  
I remember the little things we used to do. I’d be cooking and you’d wrap your arms around me and then get grumpy because I was too tall for you to rest your head on my shoulder. I started sitting down while I cooked so you could. I was tall enough to cook like that anyways.  
I remember when I got sick. I hid it from you, I’m so sorry I did that. I can’t imagine what you felt when I couldn’t hide it anymore. You seemed so desperate to find a cure for it.  
I remember the day I woke up and couldn’t move my legs anymore. I woke you up with my crying. You pulled me close and just held me. I remember feeling you shake, knowing you were crying too. I knew you’d never admit it.  
I remember the day the doctors said I’d had two months maximum to live.  
So here I am, writing you this letter. I can feel death holding my hand. I wish so desperately that I didn’t have to leave you. Here I am, watching you across the hospital room. Slumped over from fatigue. I love you so much. I’m so sorry that I have to leave you.  
I love you Lo, don’t ever forget that.

 

-Virgil  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Logan held the paper to his chest, tears flowing down his cheeks openly. The ring around his finger a reminder that he’d never be able to hold his love again. Sobs of despair rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @deceitfullyanxiousprinve

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @deceitfullyanxiousprince


End file.
